


【X1】懲罰遊戲

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 又名孩子們在線玩UNO
Relationships: Cha Junho & Son Dongpyo & Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang & Song Hyeongjun, Lee Eunsang & Nam Dohyon, 弟line友情向





	【X1】懲罰遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 又名孩子們在線玩UNO

「好餓哦……」南道賢百無聊賴的躺在沙發上玩手機，突然喃喃自語道。南道賢這句話倒是吸引了圍在電視前玩著PS4的姜敏熙和宋亨俊、以及在他們旁邊看著他們玩的孫東杓，三人一起回頭看南道賢。

「我也是，」孫東杓扁扁嘴，「但家裡最後一個拉麵昨晚被曜漢哥吃了。」

「不如我們叫外賣吧。」姜敏熙說，「叫上俊昊跟垠尚一起吃。」

現在已經十一點多快十二點了，本來今天是錄音的行程，但由於未成年保護法的關係，未成年line先被安排在白天錄音，早早把他們六個帶回宿舍，哥哥line們則留下來在晚上錄音，所以現在宿舍就只有六個小孩。

孫東杓把在房間裡的車俊昊跟李垠尚叫到客廳裡，六人圍住茶几坐下，此時宋亨俊說到了重點：「但是誰來打電話阿？誰付款阿？」

「錢平分就好啦。」李垠尚不明所以，一臉疑惑。

「嘖嘖嘖，」帶頭搞事1號南道賢嗤之以鼻，摸出了一副UNO，「用這個決勝負，輸的那個負責打電話跟付款，怎樣？」

「好耶！」帶頭搞事2號孫東杓舉雙手贊成。

「好刺激哦我喜歡。」帶頭搞事3號姜敏熙笑成伊藤潤二漫畫男主。

「我↗︎沒↘︎意↗︎見↘︎。」方言難改宋亨俊。

遊戲黑洞李垠尚張大嘴巴亂叫加海豚拍手表示興奮，機器人車俊昊點頭贊同。

「等等，那我們跟官方玩法還是跟以前玩法？」孫東杓問。

「跟以前玩法吧，玩習慣了，那我來發牌囉。」自提莊家的南道賢荷官在線發牌。

座位示意圖：

  1. 同字可疊牌出，包括Draw Two、Skip及Reverse，但最開始的牌的顏色需要與桌上的一樣，Skip的數量就決定跳過多少人。
  2. 可累積Draw，當一個玩家打出Draw Two的時候，下家可以繼續出Draw Two，最後沒有Draw牌的玩家就要抽去全部的罰卡數量。
  3. 玩家出錯牌、亂喊UNO或被發現沒有在剩下一張牌時講UNO等情況，玩家要罰抽一張牌。
  4. 不加“跳插 (Jump-in)”



南道賢向每人輪流派7隻牌，然後在剩下的牌中抽出第一張牌，卡面向上放在茶几中間。

第一張牌是紅色4。

第一回合：

「還好不是功能牌，那我先。」南道賢拍了拍胸口，然後放了紅藍兩色兩張5，「我們用逆時針的順序吧，下一個是垠尚哥。」

「好的。」李垠尚自信滿滿，直接出藍色Skip牌。

「那麼快出Skip？」車俊昊無奈的看了看李垠尚，李垠尚不好意思的搔搔頭。

到下一個的宋亨俊不說話，用牌蓋住嘴偷笑，眼睛撇過下家的姜敏熙，快速出了一張紅色的skip，然後沒忍住「呵呵呵」的笑了起來。

「好啊你也出Skip，一來就Skip我，你死定了。」姜敏熙瞪了瞪宋亨俊，不料宋亨俊開口揶揄：「可你在我下家阿。」

孫東杓沒理會那邊的星船糾紛，默默出了紅色綠色兩張7。

第二回合：

南道賢－綠色6 → 李垠尚－綠色跟紅色1 → 車俊昊－紅Reverse →

姜敏熙看到車俊昊出的Reverse牌，立刻指著宋亨俊哈哈大笑：「哈哈哈現在你是我下家了！」

「對不起啊敏熙！手下留情！」宋亨俊立刻求饒。

李垠尚－紅色3 → 南道賢－紅3 → 孫東杓－紅色0 →

姜敏熙看了看最上面的紅色0，又看了看自己的牌，噘了噘嘴，伸手抽了一張牌，看到抽到的牌小聲說了AC。

「嘻嘻嘻，你還是出不了牌。」宋亨俊又開懟，順手打出一張紅色9。

「我下線啦再見各位……」姜敏熙生無可戀的連人帶牌往後倒下。

第三回合：

車俊昊－紅色4 → 李垠尚－抽牌 → 南道賢－紅色5 → 孫東杓－綠色5 → 姜敏熙－2張綠色4 → 宋亨俊－綠色0

第四回合：

車俊昊－綠色2 →

「怎麼大家都安靜了？」李垠尚不太習慣平時吵鬧的眾人這麼安靜，一邊出一張黃色2一邊說。

「那我來點刺激的，」南道賢甩出一張黃色2，「UNO！」此話一出其他人立刻轉頭去看，原來不知不覺南道賢就剩下一張牌，即將成為第一個贏家。

「好快！」宋亨俊有點羨慕的看著南道賢。

「敏熙啊不好意思啊我就只有這張黃色的～」孫東杓出了一張黃色Draw Two，手上沒有Draw牌的姜敏熙只好抽2張牌，欲哭無淚：「嗚嗚嗚我懷疑你在搞我。」

→ 宋亨俊－黃色8

第五回合：

車俊昊－黃色Skip → 李垠尚－被Skip →

南道賢沒有黃色的牌，扁扁嘴，無奈伸手抽了一張牌，轉身趴在地上搥地，到手的勝利就這樣跑了。

「嘿！我UNO！」孫東杓丟出一張藍色Skip，非常興奮的揮舞著手上僅剩的一張牌。

「東杓你確定你不是專門搞我？」姜敏熙瞪大雙眼看向孫東杓，好像現在被Skip或者之前被罰抽牌都是因為孫東杓。

「沒有啦～我怎麼可能針對你～」孫東杓表示沒辦法啊，誰叫你姜敏熙是下家呢？

「那……俊昊啊我對不起你。」宋亨俊不好意思的望著下家的車俊昊，出了一張Wild Draw Four，「UNO！還有我要換綠色！嘿嘿～」宋亨俊用剩下的一張牌抵住下巴，期待成為第二個贏家。

第六回合：

「亨俊啊，你不用覺得不好意思的，」車俊昊奸笑著也出了張Wild Draw Four，「還好我也有一張，那我就來換個藍色吧。」

「阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿！」李垠尚抱頭慘叫，隨後伸手怒拍一下車俊昊的手臂：「你怎麼也有張Draw Four！」

「我也不知道為什麼會抽到的，問老天吧。」車俊昊聳聳肩，運氣好難道是我的錯嗎？

李垠尚只好很淒慘地罰抽了8張牌，看著他一張一張的數，手上的牌多到一隻手拿不穩，簡直把其他人都逗笑了。

不愧是遊戲黑洞啊～

「是藍色對吧？」南道賢稍微確認一下，用一個中二pose甩出一張藍色Reverse，手中又只剩下一張牌：「UNO。」

正愁著要怎樣把手中那麼多的牌處理掉的李垠尚，看到又回到自己出牌，興奮的一次打出2張藍色3：「謝啦道賢尼。」伸手搭在南道賢肩膀上拍了兩下。

「我也UNO！」車俊昊出了一張藍色0，現在有孫東杓、南道賢跟車俊昊三個人手上只剩下一張牌，現在就看看誰第一個勝出。

宋亨俊跟姜敏熙兩人手上都沒有藍色牌或者0號牌，都各抽了1張牌。

此時大家看向只剩一張牌的孫東杓，孫東杓笑得有點欠揍，擺出個大佬樣將手上的藍色4丟了出來，然後退到沙發上，拿起鯊魚抱枕拋來拋去歡呼：「哈哈我贏了！天助我也……阿不對，謝啦俊昊！」

其他人目瞪口呆，李垠尚推了推車俊昊：「你笨阿，幹嘛不換顏色啦？」

「沒辦法啊我哪兒知東杓的是藍色的阿？」車俊昊表示無辜。

**孫東杓確認脫出，坐在沙發上觀戰等吃，遊戲繼續。**

第七回合：

南道賢－抽牌 → 李垠尚－藍色黃色兩張5 →

「Yes！」車俊昊甩下手中的黃色8跳上沙發：「東杓啊我也贏了！」

**車俊昊確認第二個脫出，跟孫東杓坐在沙發上研究要吃什麼，遊戲繼續。**

就在車俊昊坐上沙發的時候，宋亨俊也把手上最後的黃色跟綠色2張1輕輕放在桌上，跑到沙發跟孫東杓車俊昊研究菜單去了，姜敏熙在隔壁目瞪口呆。

**宋亨俊確認第三個脫出，遊戲繼續。**

「不是吧？我明明第一個喊UNO的！」南道賢欲哭無淚，總是與勝利失之交臂。

→ 姜敏熙－綠色Skip

第八回合：

南道賢－被Skip → 李垠尚－黃色紅色Skip

「哇哈哈哈垠尚好狠阿，一次Skip兩個。」孫東杓作為第一個勝出的玩家在幸災樂禍，作為另外兩家的姜敏熙跟南道賢啞口無言，南道賢往後躺在地上：「我下線啦，到我了再上線。」

→ 姜敏熙－被Skip

第九回合：

南道賢－被Skip →

「對不起啊敏熙我想贏。」李垠尚出了一張紅色Draw Two。

「那我也不客氣了。」李垠尚一來就出黃色紅色兩張Draw Two，其他人一陣譁然。

第十回合：

南道賢也不是吃素的，放了一張綠色Draw Two：「還好我有留著。」

其他人都看著李垠尚，只見李垠尚臭著一張臉，默默抽了8張牌，沒想到其他兩人深藏不露，都把Draw Two牌給藏起來了，現在手上的牌越來越多了。

→ 姜敏熙－綠色9

第十一回合：

看到桌上的綠色9，南道賢向打了雞血一樣跳了起來，發出標誌的海豚尖叫，甩下手中的黃色9跳上沙發：「woc我終於贏了！我逃脫了，你們兩個繼續。」

**南道賢確認第四個脫出，遊戲繼續。**

沙發上的三人也不研究菜單了，趕緊圍過來看這個只剩最後兩人的王者之戰。

「垠尚手上那麼多牌，勝算不大吧。」車俊昊一副理所當然的樣子，畢竟李垠尚是出了名的遊戲黑洞。

「不要詛咒我啦，起碼我手上同字的牌挺多的啊，看我放大招。」李垠尚腐笑，用遊戲王pose打出黃藍綠三張9。

「那我只好用綠色5應戰了。」姜敏熙出牌後左手放到臉上做出“神探伽利略”湯川教授的招牌動作。

「你又不是福山雅治！」孫東杓忍不住吐槽。

第十二回合：

「我還有隱藏招式還未使出來呢。」李垠尚先是出了綠色藍色2張Reverse，再打出藍色綠色2張8，做著之前boss組一開始兩根手指在眉上摩擦然後指向對面姜敏熙的動作：「I’m your boss.」

「連環計？」姜敏熙目瞪口呆，「不過我也不是吃素的。」使出了綠色8。

「所以說他們幹嘛這樣？」宋亨俊看著兩人擺出各種奇怪的姿勢問道。

「不知道，中二兒童歡樂多吧。」車俊昊的吐槽總是一語中的。

第十三回合：

已經把一場UNO遊戲變成打終極boos一樣的李垠尚跟姜敏熙兩人開始中二病發作。

「出來吧綠紅6，就決定是你了。」李垠尚把他打出的綠色紅色8當神奇寶貝用了。

「哼，」姜敏熙不屑的一笑：「王牌總是最後才出現的，我UNO了。」姜敏熙打出紅色黃色6，將剩下的一張牌用兩根手指夾住展示在臉旁邊，得意的笑。

第十四回合：

手上沒有黃色牌的李垠尚不僅慌了，但無奈規矩就是沒得出牌就要抽取一張，只能祈禱姜敏熙手上的牌不是黃色的或者是數字6。

但顯然姜敏熙在看到李垠尚伸手抽牌的時候，臉上一副勝券在握的表情：「那就結束了。」緩緩把手中黃色7放在桌上，雙手舉高歡呼：「Yeah！贏啦！」

「NOOOOOO！」李垠尚趴在茶几上，右手不斷搥著桌面，世宗大王們不要離開我(╥﹏╥)。

遊戲黑洞李垠尚確認負責付款。


End file.
